


The Rising

by Markymar10910



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markymar10910/pseuds/Markymar10910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys. This is my first try at writing slash. I enjoy reading it, so I thought why not...let me know what you guys think.</p>
<p>This is a spin-off Dean coming back from hell.</p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rising

Part 1

Dean woke up to a confined space. He pushed forward with his hands and noticed his efforts moved what seemed to be a pine coffin lid. He managed to push and strike the lid harder with the hardened bottom part of his palm. Dirt engulfed the box and he quickly stretched upward making his way out. He reached the surface through the loose moist soil and realised he was in a grave. He looked around but there was no one to be seen. He went to a nearby shop that was empty,had a drink of water and heard the most high pitched noise that brought him to his knees in discomfort. The windows of the shop shattered all around Dean and there was silence. When he woke up there was no one to be seen. He went to a payphone and tried calling Sam but the number was disconnected. He called the next person he knew he could trust,Bobby. Bobby answered the call but put it down on Dean because he thought it was a joke. Dean found a car nearby which he hot wired and began driving. He drove to Bobby's house where a shocked stiff Bobby stood at the sight of Dean who he buried 4 days ago.

Bobby was in disbelief and tried a number of ways to make sure Dean was not a demon. Finally he was convinced that Dean had returned. Dean told Bobby he couldn't remember a thing after dying. All Dean wanted to do was see Sam.

Bobby drove Dean to a motel in Michigan and went up to the 2nd floor and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door expecting pizza. She wore only her bra and thong. Dean looked in and his eyes met Sams.

Sam lunged forward and punched Dean screaming at whatever he thought had possessed his brother. Bobby reassured him that it was Sam. 

Sam looking helpless went in to hug Dean and gripped his body tightly,tears rolling from his eyes,while his head was nestled in between Dean's head and shoulder. He stayed this way for a minute or two. His first question was,"how is this possible Dean?" dean replied, " I'm not sure how,but I'm back home Sammy."

The girl told Sam that she would leave for them to talk and so did Bobby. The door closed...

Sam looked into Dean's eyes hardly believing what he was seeing or how to react...


End file.
